


Cas' Top 13 FOB Traxxx

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emo, Gen, Music, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: my goth lesbian daughter had an emo phase, fight me. cas prefers post-haitus fob, though.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cas' Top 13 FOB Traxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WRwQYgLcnYBwsNrW2AIu2).

Claire is sitting on her bed, back against her headboard and headphones cemented over her ears. Her eyes are closed, so Cas is sure she hasn’t noticed him. Silently, he sits on the floor, his back against the foot of the bed. He feels the bed shift, and next thing he knows she’s laying down, her face next to his. The headphones hang from her neck, and Cas can hear the muted rock music come from them.

“You will damage your hearing listening at that volume,” Cas says, the corner of his mouth tugging into a half smile.

Claire rolls her eyes, but isn’t strong enough to stop the chuckle that breaks from deep within her, “thanks, dad.”

“What are you listening to?” He asks instead.

“Fall Out Boy, do you want to listen too?”

Cas lets his head fall back against the mattress as he stares up at the ceiling. It wasn’t just Dean’s loud, classic rock that Cas enjoyed; he truly loved all music. The ability to create and pour the heart’s grief and joy into music was so uniquely human. A window, and guided lesson to human emotion.

“I would love to,” Cas finally answers as Claire opens her phone to switch to the bluetooth speakers in her room.

* * *

  
  


  * **Just One Yesterday**
  * _Letting people down is my thing baby, find yourself a new gig // This town ain’t big enough for the two of us // I don’t have the right name, or the right looks, but I have twice the heart._
  * **Twin Skeleton’s (Hotel in NYC)**
  * _Keep making trouble ‘til you find what you love // I need a new partner in crime and you shrug._
  * **Disloyal Order of Water Buffalos**
  * _I’m a loose bolt of a complete machine // what a match, I’m half doomed and you’re semi-sweet._


  * **Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**
  * _We’re traveled like gypsies, only with worse luck and far less gold // We’re the kids you used to love, but then we grew old._


  * **Church (nothing, nowhere remix.)**
  * _Confess my love, I’d know where to be // my sanctuary, you’re holy to me // If you were church, I’d get on my knees_


  * **Bob Dylan**
  * _So what fates do we share? Windows down, wind in your hair // No one ever thinks of you as much as I do, not even you_


  * **Immortals**
  * _I’m the sand in the bottom of the hour glass // I try to picture me without you, but I can’t_


  * **Bishops Knife Trick**
  * _And I’m yours, ‘til the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away // I’m struggling to exist with you and without you._


  * **The (Shipped) Gold Standard**
  * _I wanna scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs // But I’m afraid someone else will hear me_


  * **Golden**
  * _I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies // And all the lovers with no time for me_


  * **Heaven’s Gate**
  * _If there were any more left of me, I’d give it to you // And I’ll tell you that I am fine, but I’m a missile that’s guided to you_


  * **Alone Together**
  * _I don’t know where you’re going // But do you have room for one more troubled soul?_


  * **I’ve Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth**
  * _Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of “best friends”_



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
